High On Love
by Zoe Clara
Summary: Donna has her hands full with Harvey on morphine.


**High on love **

**Hey everyone. As I'm currently struggling to write the next chapter of my multi chapter fic I thought I'd write this one shot. Who knows, maybe it'll help me get rid of my writers block. Anyway this one shot is totally inspired by ep. 5x17 of Parks and Rec (or rather the scenes where Ben has kidney stones) and I basically just replaced Ben and Leslie with Donna and Harvey. Very creative, I know. Also it's like four AM right now so this could possibly turn out to be a great disaster but whatever and please keep in mind that my legal knowledge is pretty much non existent. **

**I'll stop babbling now. Have fun reading :) **

…

"Harvey, we've been at this for hours, I think you're ready," Donna yawned as she poured herself another cup of coffee. It was eight thirty in the morning but it was approximately five when Harvey had called her. He had been preparing for a deposition which determined the fate of one of their biggest clients and Donna tried to help him as much as possible so if taking a call at an unearthly hour and coming down at the crack of dawn to go over his prepared notes helped him she gladly did just that.

Harvey looked at the notes he collected for the deposition and scribbled something on the paper. "You sure? Because I feel like we're missing something. I'm nervous. Do I look ner- oh, I need to use the bathroom one more time." Hastily he got up from the chair and walked into the direction of the bedroom.

Donna frowned, "That's like five times in an hour."

Not much time had passed when she all of a sudden heard a thud followed by muffled groaning.

"Harvey?" Donna called out and rushed to the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Harvey, are you okay?"

Harvey was laying on the ground, his face scrunched up in pain and both his hands were pressed to his groin.

"I think I'm giving birth," he groaned. "Is that possible? No, right?"

Donna kneeled down next to him, worry written all over her face. "I'll call an ambulance."

Harvey's eyes widened as another wave of pain hit him, "oh god! It's twins! I'm having twins!"

…

"Kidney stone?" Donna asked the doctor who had just given her the results of the test they had performed on Harvey an hour before.

"Yep. Big sucker too. We're gonna have to keep him here until it passes."

Donna turned to Harvey and bit her lip. He was wearing a hospital gown and a goofy grin was plastered on his lips. "Donna and Dr. Clipperton… Wow, man, I'm so glad you guys are meeting. It's like worlds collide. You know, I love it. I want candy."

Donna frowned, "what is he on?"

"Morphine. It's good stuff."

Harvey on morphine was going to be a blast to watch and she made a mental note to record some of it but Harvey's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Donna, come here."

Harvey took Donna's hand in his and looked deeply into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Donna rolled her eyes at the words of her drugged boss and tried hard not to be affected by them. _He doesn't mean that. He is on morphine_.

"I'm serious. You're like a flower," He grinned. "Or, no, like a snug-bug or like a snugger-doodle or something like that."

Donna raised an eyebrow. _Snugger-doodle? What the hell is that supposed to be?_

"We should just go for it, you know? Life." Harvey said, still holding her hand, giving it a squeeze.

At the sound of that Donna inaudibly gasped, momentarily forgetting that Harvey was not quite lucid. Oh well, as the saying goes, _a drunken man's words are a sober man's thoughts. _Being high on morphine counts as well, doesn't it? Shaking her head Donna quickly got rid of the idea that Harvey could've meant any of those words.

"We have a deposition we need to be at in two hours," Donna said and turned to Dr. Clipperton. "Is there anything that we can do?"

"I'm Sorry, Ma'am, he's not going anywhere for at least a day."

Donna sighed, "Okay, well, I'll call Louis, and tell him to reschedule

the deposition."

"No, Tanner expects me to wuss out. I'm going to that deposition," Harvey declared determined.

"I'm simply gonna explain to them that love is everywhere and they have to surrender to the flow of the universe, you know?" He said before his attention was diverted by the television.

Harvey was right. Rescheduling was a bad idea and it made it seem like he was chickening out but Harvey was in no state to go to that meeting something had to be done and as usual Donna knew exactly what.

…

"Sick? Do you really expect me to believe that? What has he got, acute wimping out?" Tanner asked earning a glare from Donna.

"No, he has kidney stones. But the good news is I'm here to replace him."

Tanner scoffed, "you're not even a real lawyer."

"True, but I've worked with lawyers for the past ten years and I know that case better than anyone since I've been preparing Harvey for it for the past weeks. Also Louis is here to handle all the legal matters. I'm pretty much just his voice." Donna shrugged.

"Boy, it's just a real shame it had to happen today of all days. Damn it! I was really looking forward to kicking Harvey's ass." Tanner said and went into the conference room, where Louis was already waiting for him. Donna was about to follow Tanner when her cellphone rang.

"Hi. Everything okay? You need me to come back to the hospital?" She asked, worried something might've happened.

"Pfft, nah. I'm goodie goodie. You just do your thing, baby smurf."

_God those nicknames were getting worse_.

"I wish you were here. I would've loved to see you take out Tanner yourself."

"Yes, I would've smothered him with love because the universe is love."

Donna grimaced. His sentences were getting more confusing by the second.

"Okay, I gotta go. Stay away from sharp things." She said as she saw Louis signalling for her to come in.

…

It was the next morning when Donna arrived at hospital. Harvey had just pulled his sweater over his head when he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Hey, there you are. Wasn't sure you were going to show up." Harvey said as a nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

Donna tilted her head, "I hope you're not being serious. You know I'm _always _going to show up. Anyway I gotta say I'm glad the effects of those pain meds subsided. Harvey on drugs is creepy."

"Creepy? Oh god do I even want to know whatever it is that I said or did?"

"Well that is up to you but whatever you decide, nothing's going to change the fact that I now am the proud owner of _excellent _blackmailing material." Donna smirked, holding up her phone.

Harvey shook his head. "You're impossible. But for real, did I say anything… I don't know… about-"

"About what?" Donna pressed, desperate to know if he'd go there and for once ignore the boundaries.

"Ah, Mr. Specter. I see you're ready to go." Dr. Clipperton said, holding Harvey's file and the discharge papers. "I'll just need a signature and then you're free to go."

"Sure," Harvey said, somewhat relived for the interruption and signed the papers.

After the doctor left, Donna looped her arm through Harvey's and walked with him out of the room. "Come on pretty, I've got a bottle of scotch and a deposition tape waiting for you at home."

Harvey came to a halt. "Wait. If I wasn't there who…" one look at Donna's face was enough.

"You?"

Donna shrugged. "Well I don't want to sound cocky but I kicked his ass."

"I didn't expect anything less." Harvey grinned as they walked out of the hospital.


End file.
